


The Interview

by SpeculativeCorvid



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Amino Writing Example, First Meetings, mormor, writing example
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeculativeCorvid/pseuds/SpeculativeCorvid
Summary: How did Jim Moriarty pick up his best sniper? Why, inviting him in from the rain, of course. And if he decides to keep a Tiger on a leash instead of letting him back out into the rain, then that's all the better for him.(This is a writing example from a fic I did a long time ago for a Sherlock Roleplay Amino I'm a part of.)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Interview

The tall, grungy, angry punk-rocker student that had been Sebastian Moran in university was long gone. In his place was a hunter, a predator. A tall, broad-shouldered man who looked like the kind of man you would cross the street to avoid. At the moment, he was dressed in a casual dark green jacket, a military-style that he was used to from his days in service. Beneath the jack was a dark grey shirt advertising a worn logo from a band that had been split up for several years. Dark blue jeans and old sneakers completed the outfit, and unless you attempted to view Sebastian’s face, you would have completely ignored him.

Short, choppy blonde hair that was similar to the color of wheat rested on his head, and beneath that set a bright pair of eyes, a shining blue that was tinged almost black around the irises. Sebastian had been told many times that he had pretty eyes, but now they were narrowed and his mouth was set in a scowl. A long jagged scar started a few centimeters away from his hairline and ripped down across his right eye until it stopped just before his jawline. If asked about it or anything else, Sebastian would ignore the question and continue on his way. He did not have time for people’s questions.

Sebastian had been denied yet another job, at yet another shop. Shop help was the only that was possible for him to work, ever since he had been discharged. No one wanted someone who was booted from the military. With his hands shoved deep into his pockets, he continued the trek towards his ridiculously small apartment. His apartment consisted of one room, one bath, and a kitchen/living room that resided in the worst part of town. He had druggies and prostitutes as neighbors. Drug busts happened weekly, as well as gunshots and crimes. It was crap, but it was the only thing he could afford on his quickly shrinking savings. He was still sixteen blocks away when the grey sky above decided to let loose the downpour of rain that it had been holding in since that morning.

Letting loose a string of curses, Sebastian picked up his pace. He’d be soaked to the bone by the time he got home, but it was better than spending the cash on a cab when he could be spending it on food and other things. He reached a crosswalk and before he could even get halfway across, a shining black car pulled to a stop in front of him, blocking his path. Almost even before it stopped, the back seat door popped open, a nicely dressed man holding the door open from the inside.

“Care for a lift?” A somewhat familiar Irish brogue poured out of the man’s mouth, and Sebastian felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle and stand on end. Something was wrong.

“No thanks, I’d care to walk.” He started to back off and go around, but was quickly stopped by the familiar click of the safety being removed, and he paused.

“The driver’s a decent shot, but I’ve heard you’re better.” The Irish man said and patted the seat beside him. “Accepting the ride would be a better option for you in the end.”

Knowing that he was caught, Sebastian eased himself into the car, shutting the door behind him. An automatic click told him that the door was locked, leaving him and the man alone in the back seat. A sheet of dark, one-way glass separated the back seat from the front, and Sebastian could see the dark hair of the man who had pulled a gun on him. Turning his sharp eyes back to his abductor, he spoke in a voice that was more a growl than a voice. “What do you want?”

The man examined his perfectly kept nails for a moment, (not a fighter, Sebastian concluded) before looking over to Sebastian. His eyes were dark and large, with an obvious intelligence shining behind them. He grinned. “Heard the military couldn’t put up with you anymore.”

“Dishonorably discharged.” Sebastian corrected, feeling defensive. “Where did you hear that?”

“I have eyes and ears everywhere, Sebby. May I call you Sebby?” Sebastian scowled, and the man ignored him. “Is it true then? You’re the best?”

“I was.”

The man frowned. “That wasn’t the question, Sebby. Are you or are you not the best?”

“I suppose I am.”

The man scoffed. “Hear that? He _supposes_ he is.”

“I _am_ the best.” Sebastian ground out, agitated. This man was getting on his nerves.

“Good. It’d be a disappointment if I went through all this work to pick you up and you weren’t.” The man smiled. “I’d like to offer you a job.”

“Doing?”

“My dear Sebby, what you’re good at of course! Killing.” The grin grew. “I’m in need of a sniper…. And I deserve the best, so of course, I get the best.”

“How did you find me?” Sebastian asked. There was the familiar excitement growing in the pit of his stomach that came along with being offered a job, but there was also the firm voice in his head demanding answers. No one could ever accuse Sebastian Moran as not being careful.

“You probably don’t remember me, but I kept tabs on you and you flew into my radar a few months ago.” The man fiddled with his perfectly knotted tie. “It’s always nice to see someone who took my advice and made something of themselves.”

The memory flooded back into his mind. He’d forgotten about him, the annoying stuck-up punk who had taunted him so long ago when he was in university. The asshole that he had pinned to the wall, threatened to snap his twig thin neck. The boy who told him he was a killer and should use that. “Jim Moriarty.”

Jim’s eyes widened a minuscule amount. If Sebastian hadn’t been trained to notice such little details, he would have never noticed. “You remember then, that’s good. Saves me the explaining.”

Jim Moriarty looked different now, six years later. He was a bit taller, but still not as tall as Sebastian. He was carefully groomed and acted so casual in his clothes that it was clear that he wore such things every day. The dark, snake-like look in his eyes was still there, shining brightly now. He had several questions he wanted to ask, but Sebastian was a man of little words. He finally chose the more important one. “What’s the job?”

“An associate of mine has done some bad things. He’s no fun anymore, and I want him gone.” Hissed Jim.

“I’ll need more than that.”

“You’ll get more if you agree to the job.”

“That’s not it?”

Jim smiled and gave him a wink. “I want more than just a mercenary. I want someone who is at my beck and call, day in and day out. I want someone who has no qualms with following orders, and I want someone who has no thoughts of disobedience. Not a brainless grunt however, I need someone smart enough to think for himself, and make the right decisions if they must be made.” He stared into Sebastian’s eyes. “I’m looking for someone I trust, someone who I can trust to take the right care for my empire when I need them to.”

“What does that entail, exactly?”

“Full-time work, 24/7/, 365 days a year, unwavering loyalty. You’ll get paid much more than you would working for other men, and I’ll take care of the guns and other items you might need.” Jim thought for a moment. “You may be required to do mundane things as well. Such things may include cooking, cleaning, driving, bodyguard duty. You’ll be expected to go to events with me. And of course, you’ll be living at my estate. I want my man to be seconds away from me all times.” Jim gave another glance at Sebastian to judge his reaction. Sebastian kept his face neutral, though inside he was screaming, both sides of his mind arguing over what to do. Take it, or leave it?

The car slid to a stop and Sebastian found himself in front of the entry to his complex. “I want an answer now. Yes, and you start immediately. No, and I leave and we never see each other again.”

This was the job Sebastian had been dreaming of. He’d have full-time sniper work, but at what cost? He’d have to be this prick’s bodyguard and maid. But it was full-time work at what he was good at! “I accept.” Jim smiled broadly, and rather than comforting Sebastian, it reminded him of the shark’s grin before it gulped down its prey.

“Good.” Jim slid out of the car and opened the basic black umbrella that he held in hand, shielding him and his Westwood from rain.

“What are you doing?” Sebastian asked; his brow wrinkled in confusion.

“What part of ‘you start immediately’ don’t you understand, Moran?” Jim started off towards the apartment that he knew to be Sebastian’s, thanks to his eyes and ears network.

Sebastian hurried after him and quickly unlocked the door to the shabby apartment. Jim wrinkled his nose at the messy state it was in as he examined the dingy grey carpet and the threadbare couch. A pathetically small T.V sat on a small table up against the wall, and a coffee table that looked more to be duct-tape than table was in front of the couch. “Get what you have to have. Anything else will be replaced.” Jim toed the couch with his foot. “In fact, almost everything will be replaced.”

Sebastian headed to the door that led into the bedroom and knocked it open as Jim continued to look about the living room. He grabbed the large suitcase from its place at the bottom of his closet and began to pick through his things. He had just gotten discharged a few months ago, so he had yet to acquire a number of possessions. He set the suitcase open on his bed and sorted through his various clothes. He soon heard the soft clicking of shoes on the hardwood floor and knew that Jim was in the room. This was quickly confirmed at the surprised and excited gasp that he let loose.

“Oh, look at that!” When he turned, Jim was low to the floor, delicately balancing himself on the heels of his shoes. A slender hand reached out and stroked the orange and black fur. “A _tiger_!” Jim continued his examination of the pelt of the creature, carefully viewing the head and paws. When he turned his head to look at Sebastian, he bore a frown on his face. “No one told me you were a hunter…”

“How do you know I shot it? I coulda just bought it at a flea market.”

Jim rolled his eyes. “It’s in too good of a condition… Besides, how else would you get such a lovely little scar there?” Jim walked over to him and traced the scar down his face. Dark eyes met blue ones, and Jim gave a cheeky grin. “Oh, this is wonderful! I’ve always wanted a pet Tiger…” He clapped his hands together and spun away from him. “I’ll send someone over tomorrow to gather it, we don’t want your prize to be ruined in the rain!” Sebastian snapped the suitcase shut and reached under his pillow, pulling out a gun. He didn’t have the holster on his at the moment, so he set it in the waistband of his pants and resolved to fix that as soon as possible. Only idiots carried guns in their pants, it leads to untimely accidents more often than not.

“Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pants, Tiger?” Sebastian blinked in surprise as the nickname. He hadn’t known that Jim knew guns. Sebastian nodded and grabbed the suitcase. “That’s it? _One_ gun?” Jim’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “You are a world-famous sniper, and you have one gun? Oh no no, that is not going to work!” Jim started out the door, Sebastian following him. It looked to Sebastian that following Jim would soon become a pattern. “I’ve got a nice little arsenal at home that you can sort through… pick yourself out some nice toys for my little Tiger’s amusement.” He could hear the smile in Jim's voice and knew that he would be following that smile for a long time to come.


End file.
